AG127
}} From Brags to Riches (Japanese: 開幕！サイユウ大会！！ Opening! Tournament!!) is the 127th episode of the , and the 401st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 5, 2005 and in the United States on March 11, 2006. Blurb The preliminaries are over, and now the Hoenn League Championships begin in earnest! The qualifying round is all double battles, and Ash goes to watch Morrison's match against muscleman Gavin. Morrison's Growlithe and Gligar are up against Marowak and Machamp, and no punches are pulled in this all-out battle! It's not looking good for Morrison until Gligar uses Guillotine to knock Machamp out. But Marowak defeats Growlithe, and Gligar finally wins. Ash is jogging along after the match, minding his own business, when he falls into another Team Rocket pit trap. But just as they finish their motto, their new boss catches them in the act and shouts at them to get back to work. Team Rocket runs away and Ash wonders what's going on, but not for long—he's up next in the qualifying round! Ash sends out Torkoal and Corphish. His opponent Dominic sends out Swalot and Tropius, which may grant him an aerial advantage. But Ash's trusty Torkoal gives it all it's got, and takes down Tropius in a double KO. As for Swalot, its resilient body resists Corphish's attacks. Finally Corphish charges in, throws Swalot, and gets up close and personal to deliver a Bubble Beam that knocks its opponent out! Tyson has also won his first match, and now our Trainers move on to round 2! Plot and the are awaiting the matchups for the second round of the Ever Grande Conference. Nurse Joy explains that this round's battles are Double Battles and that three wins are required to advance. The schedule is then shown on a screen and Ash and Morrison would be battling on that day. Both are bickering on who is stronger but Morrison leaves since his battle is earlier. Soon, Morrison's battle begins and he faces off against Gavin. He sends out and and Gavin sends out and . Morrison orders Growlithe to use on Marowak who evades and uses . Gligar uses on Machamp and Machamp uses . Growlithe suffers damage from Marowak's but regains strength and uses , but Marowak's blocks it. Gligar is hit by a and then a . Machamp is badly struck by Gligar's and Growlithe takes damage from a attack. Marowak charges into a Flamethrower and slams a Headbutt on Growlithe. Marowak freezes Growlithe's legs with an and then hit it with a Bone Club. Machamp hits Gligar with a but Gligar counters with Guillotine. A weak Machamp is then struck several times by Gligar's , who then defeats Machamp with another Guillotine. Gavin is left with his Marowak against Gligar and Growlithe. Marowak dodges Growlithe's Flamethrower and slams a Bone Club on it, knocking it out. The battle is now one-on-one. Gligar's Guillotine and Marowak's Headbutt collide sending both flying. Marowak freezes one of Gligar's wings who slams into the ground. After struggling from a Bone Club, Gligar hits Marowak with an sending it flying. Morrison is then declared the winner. Later that day, Ash is seen running with , but then he falls into a hole. He looks up and appear. As they are about to recite their motto, their employer bursts through the wall and sends them running. Ash is then seen in the battlefield with his opponent Dominick. Ash chooses and while Dominick sends out and . Tropius starts off by flying up in the air and whips a at Ash. Torkoal's and Corphish's defense block the attack. Tropius's seems futile against Torkoal's . Swalot hits Corphish with a and Tropius's send Torkoal flying, but Torkoal uses Flamethrower on Tropius. Tropius dodges the and Corphish dodges Swalot's . Swalot seems to be a tough opponent since most of the attacks slip or bounce off its body. This happens when Corphish launches a . Tropius defends against Torkoal's and Corphish's combined attacks. Torkoal and Tropius both faint after their and collide. Ash and Dominick are both down to one Pokémon now. Corphish gets dazed after getting hit from Swalot's and is sent flying. Corphish is then hit by a Body Slam and is then struck down by a . Corphish gets up and charges through a Shock Wave and grabs Swalot and through it. Seeing this as a good attack, Ash tells Corphish to release Bubble Beam in Swalot's mouth. The bubbles explode and after the dust settles, Swalot faints. Ash wins and qualifies to the next round. Jessie, James, and are tired of working, but their work soon pays off when their employer walks in and praises them for their hard work. He then gives them some food to eat. Ash and Morrison are then told that also won his battle. The episode ends with Ash and Morrison bickering again about who is stronger. Major events * Morrison defeats Gavin in a Double Battle, advancing to the next round. * defeats Dominic in a Double Battle, advancing to the next round. * also wins his Double Battle, advancing to the next round. Debuts Humans * Team Rocket's employer Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Morrison * * Gavin * Dominick * Team Rocket's employer Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Morrison's) * (Morrison's) * (Gavin's) * (Gavin's) * (Dominick's) * (Dominick's) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * The episode title is a pun of the phrase " ". * Coincidentally, Morrison sent out and during his battle with Gavin; the names of both Pokémon and also Gavin begin with the letter 'G'. The same happens with Gavin, who sent out and , whose names begin with the letter 'M', the same letter as Morrison's name. * This is the last episode where recites their original before switching to the motto. Errors * When Machamp is hit by Gligar's the first time, it is still standing. In the s, it wouldn't be able to battle anymore, as Guillotine is a one-hit knockout move. ** However, it may be because Gligar's pincer was closed when it hit Machamp with the attack. * In one scene, 's gloves are missing. * When Marowak defeats Growlithe, it disappears when Morrison appears in the split-screen. * Gligar takes damage from Marowak's and , despite being a . * Right before the explosion caused by firing into 's mouth occurs, Swalot's whiskers disappear. AG127 error.png|Swalot's missing whiskers Dub edits * The that May and are eating by the start of Morrison's match are called cheeseburgers. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these Pokémon would be considered legendary? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |it= |ko= |he= |hi=Hoenn लीग चैंपियनशिप |no= |pt_br= |ru= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 127 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Bereiter als bereit! es:EP404 fr:AG127 ja:AG編第127話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第126集